Seviper
|textcolor=black |name=Seviper |jname=(ハブネーク Habuneiku) |image=336Seviper.png |ndex=336 |evofrom=None |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= se-VYE-purr |hp=73 |atk=100 |def=60 |satk=100 |sdef=60 |spd=65 |total=458 |species=Fang Snake Pokémon |type= |height=8'10" |weight=115.7 lbs. |ability=Shed Skin Infiltrator (Dream World) |color='Black' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ }} Seviper (Japanese: ハブネーク Habuneiku) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Seviper has a sword-like shape at the end of his tail, that he uses for the move Poison Tail. When using Poison Tail, Seviper's sword tipped tail lights up purple. Seviper is sworn enemies with the Pokémon Zangoose, telling the fact that in real life Mongooses and Snakes are rivals. Ext's unobtainable in the wild but possible in a link trade with Daisy. Appearance Seviper is a purplish Pokémon with golden "plates" on its body. both of its fangs are red but on side of its face is light purple while the other side is a darker purplish color. It's eyes are also red and the also have gold "plates" on them. Special abilities Seviper has the ability Shed Skin and the hidden ability Infiltrator. Shed Skin may have a 30% chance of curing a stat aliment. Infiltrator prevents the effects of Light Screen, Reflect, or Safeguard. Evolution Seviper does not evolve. In the anime Seviper first appeared in A Tail with a Twist﻿. A Seviper is attacking other Pokémon to steal its food. Soon when the gang has lunch, May's Torchic is attacked by a wild Seviper and also gets its food taken. Ash's Treeko sees it attacking Torchic and tries to help. After Treeko attacked it a few times, the Seviper runs away. Later in the episode Jessie, James and Meowth are having lunch. Once they ran out of food, Jessie gets a secret rice roll she was hiding from James and Meowth and while they where fighting over it, the Seviper steals, and eats it. Jessie gets mad and, when the Seviper bites her hair, Jessie became very angry and attacked it. She almost killed it, but James and Meowth told her to catch it, so she did. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Seviper| rubysapphire=Route 114 (Sapphire Only)| rsrarity=Uncommon| emerald=Route 114| erarity=Rare| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Route 208 (Sapphire)| dprarity=Dongle| platinum=Route 208 (Sapphire)| ptrarity=Dongle| heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Route 11, Village Bridge| bwrarity=Rare| xy=Rout 8| xyrarity= Common| }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Plains (Sapphire Field) |Trozei=Secret Storage 20, Endless Level 41, Forever Level 41, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Mt. Freeze (13-15F), Northern Range (20-24F), Murky Cave (1-5F), Joyous Tower (62-69F) |PMD2=Crystal Cave (1-7BF) }} Pokédex entries | name=Seviper| ruby=Seviper shares a generations-long feud with Zangoose. The scars on its body are evidence of vicious battles. This Pokémon attacks with using its sword-edged tail.| sapphire=Seviper's swordlike tail serves two purposes - it slashes foes and douses them with secreted poison. This Pokémon will not give up its long running feud with Zangoose.| emerald=Seviper and Zangoose are eternal rivals. It counters a Zangoose's dazzling agility with its swordlike tail, which also oozes a horrible poison.| firered=It sharpens its swordlike tail on hard rocks. It hides in tall grass and strikes unwary prey with venomous fangs.| leafgreen=It sharpens its swordlike tail on hard rocks. It hides in tall grass and strikes unwary prey with venomous fangs.| diamond=For many generations, it has feuded with Zangoose. It whets its bladed tail on rocks for battle.| pearl=For many generations, it has feuded with Zangoose. It whets its bladed tail on rocks for battle.| platinum=For many generations, it has feuded with Zangoose. It whets its bladed tail on rocks for battle.| heartgold=In battle, it uses its bladed tail to counter any Zangoose. It secretes a deadly venom in its tail.| soulsilver=In battle, it uses its bladed tail to counter any Zangoose. It secretes a deadly venom in its tail.| black=For many generations, it has feuded with Zangoose. It whets its bladed tail on rocks for battle.| white=For many generations, it has feuded with Zangoose. It whets its bladed tail on rocks for battle. |black 2= Constant polishing makes the edge of the blade on its tail extremely sharp. It's Zangoose's archrival. |white 2= Constant polishing makes the edge of the blade on its tail extremely sharp. It's Zangoose's archrival. |y= Constant polishing makes the edge of the blade on its tail extremely sharp. It's Zangoose's archrival. }} Origin Seviper's name comes from the word "viper", and severe or serpent. Trivia *Seviper is the only pure type Pokémon to not have an evolutionary relative. *Zangoose is in every one of Seviper's Pokédex Entries, except FireRed and LeafGreen. *Despite Seviper and Zangoose being enemies, they are in the same egg group. *There is a misconception of Seviper evolving from Ekans or Arbok. *In horde battles in X and Y if a Seviper is in a group of Zangoose, it will be attacked by them. Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Large Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon